


Tarde de Domingo

by Fushigikage



Series: Desafio de Janeiro 2021 [5]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Teresa estranhou quando Patrick insistiu que fossem à praia naquela tarde de domingo.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Desafio de Janeiro 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087061
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Tarde de Domingo

**Author's Note:**

> Correr contra o tempo é uma arte ─ e essa eu domino bem (?).  
> Ah e eu não tenho criatividade nem pra títulos, muito menos pra sinopses ─ então, me desculpa qualquer coisa. rs  
> A quinta palavra é "areia". Comecei escrevendo com uma ideia e terminou completamente diferente... Nem sei porquê eu ainda me surpreendo, sério.  
> Espero que vocês se divirtam lendo. Boa leitura! (:

Teresa estranhou quando Patrick insistiu que fossem à praia naquele domingo. Primeiro, porque já passava do meio dia, o que significaria que não aproveitariam tanto a experiência quanto se tivessem ido mais cedo. E, também, porque aquela não era uma tarde ensolarada ─ na verdade, o tempo estava nublado, com nuvens espessas cobrindo todo o céu. Conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que, a seu modo, o loiro insistiria até que ela cedesse ao seu desejo. Então, antes que precisasse ouvir uma lista enumerada dizendo o porquê deveriam sair naquela tarde, a morena resolveu evitar a fadiga e atendeu ao pedido dele. 

Deixou-o dirigir, o que ele aceitou com um sorriso amplo no rosto, e, enquanto observava a paisagem ao redor, não pôde deixar de notar o quanto ele estava quieto. Sorridente, porém quieto. Aquele brilho no olhar, que ela tanto conhecia, dizia que ele estava tramando alguma coisa.

─ Sei que você está curiosa, ─ o loiro quebrou o silêncio entre eles. ─ Obrigado por não perguntar nada.

─ Do que adiantaria? ─ Devolveu, fingindo estar entediada. ─ Você não me responderia de qualquer maneira.

─ Boa garota.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Teresa voltou sua atenção para a janela outra vez. O silêncio entre eles era agradável, ainda que sentisse falta de seu namorado falante ─ que sempre era uma boa distração para viagens longas, ainda que não ousasse admitir isso em voz alta. Era próximo das quatro da tarde quando Patrick estacionou, indicando que haviam chegado ao seu destino. Caminharam lado a lado em direção ao mar, sem pressa. O tempo estava fresco e, ainda que não estivessem usando roupas de banho, suas vestes eram confortáveis. Jane foi o primeiro a tirar os chinelos e a camisa para dar um mergulho. Sua namorada, por outro lado, preferiu ficar sentada na areia, observando-o nadar com maestria ─ tão  à vontade que era como se ele pertencesse ao mar. 

Distraidamente, riscava a areia com o dedo indicador, rabiscando algumas palavras e desenhos. Um riso quase infantil escapou de seus lábios, quando percebeu que tinha escrito “Patrick & Teresa” no meio de um grande coração desenhado sem muito capricho. Era como se fosse adolescente outra vez, vivendo um romance de colegial digno de um filme da Sessão da Tarde¹. Foi tirada de seu devaneio juvenil ao ser atingida por gotas de água que pingavam em seus braços.

─ Uau, que romântico! ─ Sem cerimônia e ignorando o fato de que estava totalmente encharcado, Patrick sentou-se ao lado dela. ─ Também te amo, meu amor.

Sem se importar com o olhar zangado que lhe foi lançado ─ em uma vã tentativa de mostrar-se irritada ─, Patrick Jane beijou a namorada lenta e calorosamente ─ e foi prontamente retribuído. Ao se afastarem para recuperar o fôlego, sugeriu que construíssem um castelo de areia; um grande, enorme e estupendo castelo. Quando perceberam já era tarde da noite, porém nenhum deles percebeu o tempo passar. 

Naquela noite, Teresa sonhou que era uma princesa guerreira que morava em um enorme castelo em um reino distante. O seu príncipe encantando, por outro lado, era um contador de histórias muito travesso ─ o mais belo e esperto de todo o reino, que causava confusão por onde passava. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¹Sessão da Tarde: Programa que passa na Rede Globo no horário da tarde, de segunda a sexta, que é dedicado a passar filmes diversos.


End file.
